I'll Be Back
by Luisa D
Summary: Sasuke left three months ago promising to come back. But to who did he promise it? How did they meet? OneShot SongFic to Ocean Avenue. SasukexIzumiZoe ! Flames Accepted!


Disclaimer: I own everything! In my imaginary world!

This is my first attempt at A one shot. Pairing Izumi x Sasuke. It's A songfic to Yellow Cards Ocean Avenue. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. Special thanks to dragonsunlight! Please read her stories they're very good! If you like my one-shot (hope you do) thank her if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have bother typing this up much less posting it. Enjoy!

A tall and muscular 18 year-old teen sat back in his seat. He was on his way back. Where? To his home town. A small little city on the coast of California. He ran a hand through his raven black hair his longs bangs covering his face, yet didn't seem to notice. He keep thinking of his life before he left that town. He cared less about friends; he found them annoying and he preferred being alone anyway. Knowing that, you couldn't have guessed he had a girlfriend right? He had met her in school three years ago. He had always wondered how they were always paired for every project their insane teacher could think of. They spent so much time with each other how could they have grow close. She had been the first to reach into him to break his barrier. At first he didn't like how she could get to him. That all changed one-day when she was jumped by a bunch of guys with more intentions then just a simple rob and run…

_"Come on lets have a little fun tonight huh?" The large man approached the young terrified blond._

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked as loud as she could. Luckily for her Sasuke Uchiha was walking by and recognized her voice immediately.

"Izumi…"

_  
As the men near her Izumi grew more frantic, her eyes were glowing with fear. Her entire body was shaking._

"HEY! Leave her alone!" A tall figure ran up to guy nearest to her hitting him square in the nose.

"Ah why you little!" The sounds of police sirens could be heard in the distance. There was a museum robbery taking place not so far away. Terrified, the thugs ran away, clumsily tripping on anything in their haste. The tall figure turned to her.

"You alright Izumi? They didn't do anything did they?" The voice was gentle and soothing, and very familiar. As he walked closer to her she realized who it was.

"SASUKE!" She throw her arms around him crying her body shaking from the incident. She felt him wrap his arms around her, his hand gently stroking her hair trying to sooth her.

After that incident they were closer then over. He had finally asked her out. Later on asking her to be his girlfriend. She accepted to his delight. He was now going back. Back to Ocean Avenue. It had a different name but because it was so close to the ocean they called it Ocean Avenue.

There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

The beach. That had been her favorite place to be. Right by what the little kids liked to call Cherry Street. They had been together for two years now. Sasuke wasn't the most romantic of people. She never expected anything major form him. All she needed was to know the fact that he loved her, and that was enough for her. They were the type of people that liked to go to the beach at night, and watch the stars. One day he had invited her to a walk on the beach…

_A young couple walked bare-footed at the ocean coast. The tide washing their feet every once in a while. He wore blacked three quarter jean pants. A high neck short sleeve sweater. He had a dark blue sweat band keeping his bangs out of his eyes. His onyx eye were fixed on his girlfriend walking beside him. His eyes traced every inch of her body. She wore a pink belly shirt with a shorter yellow sleeveless hooded sweater. She wore low rise jeans and pink and white sneakers. Izumi Orimoto was staring out into the ocean admiring it's beauty.  
_

_  
"Isn't this beautiful Sasuke?"_

"Yep, but I can think of one thing more beautiful then that."

"What?" She looked up at him smiling her gorgeous smile. Without answering he looked down at her his arms wrapping around her pulling her closer. She looked into his eyes her hands on his chest. He lower his face to her their lips meeting in a passionate and intense kiss. When it ended he kissed her neck repeatedly before lifting his lips to her ear whispering.

"You…"

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

If I could find you now  
Things would get better  
We could leave this town  
And Run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah

Before he left, they had taken their relationship to the next step. It was a night they would never forget. He had seen her, and felt her like no one had before. He had done what only the boldest of men would have done. Such moans and cries of pure pleasure he had heard forever implanted in his brain. That one thing helped him get by day by day while he was away. That night he would cherish forever. That night he had made her his and they had become one, and a little piece of her stayed with him, and he took it with him wherever he went.

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now  
Things would get better  
We could leave this town  
And run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah

The night he told her he had to leave that was the one night he would done anything to erase form his mind…

_Izumi and Sasuke had just gotten back from their date at the movies. Izumi loved the fact that they were spending more time together then usually. Sasuke had been so romantic, and sweet that entire week._

"Izumi."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I have to… tell you something."

"What is it ?"She looked up at him beaming. He clutched his fists as he in and exhaled deeply.

"You know how my mother is sick?"

_  
"Yeah."_

"Well there's an expert in New York and dad wants him to take a look at mom."

"Yeah."

"So were going to take her there. I gotta go with them not because they want me to, but because I want to go."

"But what's so bad about that?"

"I might not come back."

"What'?" She was trying not to cry now her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Izumi…" He was stopped as she throw herself on him crying into his chest.

"Izumi." He ran a hand through her golden locks as he cupped her chin lifting her face to face him. He brought his other hand up to her face running it across her cheek. She stopped crying.

"I love Izumi. I love so much." He started to kiss her remaining tears away. He traced his lips down to her neck lingering a awhile. He lifted her face up once again kissing her lips lightly. They broke apart for awhile then started again in a fierce lock.

"I'll come back no matter what Izumi. I promise."

_  
That night her face was unbearable she looked so hurt. She had shown up to bid good-bye. He was torn as he watched her disappear form sight. He had to go with his mother, but he wanted to stay with Izumi…_

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here  
Not now

We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow

"Sasuke honey were her." His mother soft voice lifted him out of his thoughts.

"Izumi I'm back." He whispered softly to himself.

(Later That Night)

Izumi Orimoto was walking along the coast of the beach. Looking at the stars. She felt someone put their arms around her waist.

"I told you I'd be back."

If I could find you now  
Things would get better  
We could leave this town  
And run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah

Well there it is. Please Review! Flames Accepted!


End file.
